I Hate Everything About You!
by Saigo No Jikan
Summary: "Je vous déteste! Je déteste tout de vous!" Cette phrase d'un Deidara hors de lui a peut-etre fait plus de mal que prévu... Et peut-etre qu'elle n'était pas pensée... Sasori x Deidara


Salut! Voici donc mon premier one-shot publié ici. C'est un Sasori x Deidara, mon couple favori,mes chouchous,quoi!x)

Alors, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser des rewiews, c'était gentil, surtout de m'avoir dis qu'il fallait mettre les espaces... J'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout au courant ! Et puis toi, qui à eu le courage de tout me renoter les mots qu'il manquait... Ah, la la, t'en a eu, du courage.:) (merci pour la faute, en passant)

Anahë:Minute...Pas de lemon?

Moi:Ben non.

Anahë:Ovahée...*s'approche dangereusement de l'autatrice*

Moi:Euh...Bon,sans plus tarder,bonne lecture!*s'enfuit en courant*

* * *

><p>Disclamer:Tout à notre dieu,Masashi Kishimoto,a part le scénario.<p>

Rating:K

Résumé:"Je vous déteste!Je déteste tout de vous!" Cette phrase d'un Deidara furieux a peut-être fait plus mal qu'il n'y parait... Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas pensée non plus...

* * *

><p>Tout commençait par une journée banale. Enfin, aussi banale que puisse être une journée pour les deux membres de l'Akatsuki formant le duo appelé les Artistes. En quelques mois ,ils n'avaient pas changés ;toujours aussi attachés a leurs point de vue sur l'art, constament en train de se disputer pour un oui pour un non...Le seul changement de cette équipe était que Sasori avait récupéré son corps humain. Il n'en délaissait pas moins ses pantins et continuait de passer son temps dans Hiruko. Revenons a notre histoire. Ils avaient été affectés à une mission le matin même et, etant un duo efficace, Deidara et Sasori l'avaient terminée en quelques heures seulement. Mais le trajet, rien qu'à l'aller, leur avait prit une demi-journée. C'était la raison pour laquelle les deux hommes cherchaient un abris pour la nuit, cette dernière commençant a tomber et a réduire leur champ de vision. Soudain, Deidara sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers son coéquipier qui lui indiqua une sorte de caverne sur la gauche. Le blond aquiesca et ils s'y rendirent sans perdre une minute, prenant soin de prendre du bois au passage. A peine arrivés dans la grotte, Deidara se laissa tombé contre la paroi de pierre et glissa jusqu'au sol en poussant un soupir las. Lui jetant un coup d'oeil, Sasori se défit d'Hiruko et entreprit de mettre le bois en tas. Aucunement besoin de chercher l'étincelle, il suffit d'un katon pour que des flammes écarlates innondent l'endroit de lumière. Le rouquin s'assit également, en face de Deidara. Celui-ci entama la conversation.<p>

"Ce Mizukage ne méritait pas son titre, Danna,hm ?

_Mouis ...

_Il a été facile a assassiner ! En plus ,aucun des gardes n'est intervenu !

_Evidement, puisque je les ai tous égorgés avec mes pantins.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je pouvais m'en occuper avec mes oeuvres d'arts ,hm !

_Encore heureux que tu n'ais pas tout fait sauter avec tes monstruositées .

_Vous osez insulter mon art ?

_Oui, j'ose .

_Je peux le faire aussi !

_Si tu le fais, je te tue. C'est assez clair comme ça,Gamin?

_Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

_Gamin ? C'est pourtant ce que tu es,non ? Un gamin, et insolent en plus de ça.

_Insolent ,peut-être, mais je ne vous insulte pas ! Vous,vous le faites ! Tout le temps ! Jamais vous n'arrêtez, jamais !

_C'est ça, joue ton martyre ..."

Ces paroles, ce visage toujours impassible qui les rendait plus blessante encore, tout celà finit d'achever Deidara. Il se leva et cria a l'attention de son coéquipier :

"_ Je vous déteste ! Je déteste tout de vous ! "

Et il marcha jusqu'au fond de la grotte où il s'assit. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. La colère du moment laissa peu à peu place a la tristesse. Une tristesse de tous les instants, toujours refoulée et cachée sous un sourire. Ses yeux le brulaient et, pendant qu'il laissait échapper ses larmes, il pensait aux paroles de son partenaire .

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? J'ai l'impression que mon coeur se fait transpercer ! Tout ça a cause de stupides paroles ! Ce que je ne comprends pas , c'est que ... Kisame m'a déjà dit tout ça, plusieurs fois même ... Mais ça ne me faisais pas ça. Ca me mettait en colère, tout au plus. Alors, pourquoi je réagis comme ça lorsque c'est Sasori no danna qui me le dit ? C'est vrai que, malgré ses airs impassibles et ses sourires en coin ... je l'aime bien ... Et puis, il est bien plus beau depuis qu'il a récupérer son corps. Et si ... j'en étais venu a l'aimer ? Non, décidement. Pourtant ... Si. C'est indéniable ... "

Un peu inquiet du silence de son compagnon, Sasori avait relevé la tête de puis un petit moment. Il appela distraitement le blond. Silence. Définitivement inquiet, il se leva et alla s'installer a coté de lui. Ces sentiments l'étonnaient. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait été voir l'explosif pour si peu. Et puis, cette espèce de sensation ne pouvait pas être ... de la culpabilité ? Il secoua doucement la tête. Bien sur que non, ça n'était quand même pas sa faute si Deidara était si émotif a son égard depuis un certain temps ... Quoique. Finalement, le rouquin posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme a ses cotés. Celui-ci releva vivement la tête, et Sasori crut tomber en voyant les yeux azurs du blond emplis de larmes.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu as, Deidara ?

_Ri-rien .

_Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Je ne pleure pas.

_Menteur ... "

En disant ces mots, le marionnettiste essuya précautionement les larmes de Deidara.

"_Je repose ma question ; pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Parce que.

_Ca n'est pas une réponse. C'est a cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout-à-l'heure ?

_Oui, et puis aussi pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, parce que ce n'est pas vrai."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun détaillait l'autre du regard, se complaisant a admirer les traits et les formes de l'autre sans interruption. Du moins avant celle que Sasori fit.

"_Deidara ...

_Oui, Danna?"

Le ton de l'androgyne avait perdu toute rancoeur. Le rouquin esquissa un léger sourire. Vraiment,ce gamin le surprenait. C'était précisément ce qu'il aimait chez les gens; qu'ils le surprennent. Qu'ils lui tiennent tête, quitte a se prendre une moquerie bien placée. Et qu'ils ne soient pas innexpressifs. Deidara remplissait ces trois conditions. Ajouté a celà qu'il était très agréable a regarder, Sasori ne put s'empecher de penser qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

"_Danna ?

_Je suis désolé, Deidara.

_Hein ? Mais de quoi ?

_De ce que je t'ai dit.

_Ah,ça ... Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ...

_Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

_... n'aurait pas du réagir ... Attendez,vous pouvez répéter ?

_Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, Dei'.

Le blond écarquillait les yeux. Déjà,des excuses de la part de Sasori, c'était extremement rare,voire quasi-innexistant. Ensuite, Sasori ne disait jamais rien par emportement, et pensait toujours ce qu'il disait. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais appelé "Dei".

"_Danna, vous n'êtes pas malade, au moins ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis malade ? Mes excuses ? Mes paroles ? La façon dont je t'ai appelé ?

_... Comment faites-vous ? Vous lisez dans les pensées, c'est pas possible autrement ...

_Désolé de te décevoir, Dei', mais je ne suis aucunement malade.

_Alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ?

_Disons ... que j'ai fait le point sur certaines choses."

L'explosif lui fit un signe de la tête, l'encourageant ainsi a continuer sur sa lancée. Sasori soupira et lui sourit.

"_Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les belles paroles, alors ..."

Il prit le visage de Deidara entre ses mains, le regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond, d'abord franchement étonné, se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Un sourire sincère se dessinait sur les lèvres du marionnettiste.

"_Je t'aime, Dei'.

_Moi aussi, Danna, moi aussi."

FIN

* * *

><p>Moi:Et voilà. Pour moi, c'est mon premier écrit qui mérite d'être publié. C'est un peu... facile, je sais, mais bon... Je tiens aussi a dire que je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je me suis relue un paquet de fois, mais c'est qu'elles sont vicieuses, elles se cachent !<p> 


End file.
